Afraid of the Dark
by yumico.chan
Summary: Atobe is alone on a cold, dark night. Oshitari keeps him company. Even the most perfect of people have fears.OshiAto Oshitari x Atobe Fluff PWP


I do not own PoT, it simply owns me. ;-;

Afraid of the dark

It was a dark night. The kind of night, where if you were outside, you felt swallowed up and alone. The kind of night that Atobe despised. Most people know, to not spend those nights alone, especially outside.

Maybe no one had ever told Atobe that; to come inside, to be with them. For that night, he took a stroll to the small grassy hill, near the playground that he had loved sacred years ago. Cold, in just a white shirt and jeans.

But he didn't shiver, as the chilly night breeze washed over him. He was Atobe, after all. And he kept his calm still look on his face.

There was no one at the hill. But as Atobe stood there staring up, he felt closer to the moon and the stars. The moon and stars that were too shy to even show themselves that night. Atobe would wait there though, to welcome the moon and the stars. Or the sun, if they didn't come. He would wait there, until the end of time, for the sun. The light.

Walking around, he just stared up, until his neck got sore and he had to bring his head down. To look at the dark black grass. He glanced up again, as if to confirm that the moon truly wasn't going to show that night. When he felt it. The rain. Splashing kindly at his face. Almost trying to drive him away, back home. Home, where it was warm and light. Where he should've been.

But of course Atobe wouldn't leave. He slowly walked over to a near by tree, and sat underneath it's branches. In the dark. The darkness, that made chills run through his body. That made him want to crawl into a corner, and hide. And it was almost as if, that was just what he was doing.

Constantly looking into the sky, deeply; looking for the slightest trace of any light, begging with his grey eyes.

He had been staring into the sky, again, his eyes fluttering and daring to drift off to sleep. Then some movement caught his eyes. Swiftly turning his head, there standing was Oshitari. "Yuushi…" Atobe let his name slip from his lips.

"Atobe. What brings you here?" Oshitari replied back, a bit surprised at the softness in his voice. Atobe replied, "Who knows?" with a soft shrug. "I think I'm waiting."

"For what?" Oshitari asked, curiousness lacing his voice. "The light." Atobe simply replied.

"Oh…" Oshitari cocked his head to the side. But soon a smirk started to replace the expression on his face. "You're cold, here." He said throwing his jacket at Atobe. Walking over to where he was sitting, Oshitari bent over to lend a hand.

Atobe stared at the hand that Oshitari held out. Grabbing the jacket, and quickly slipping into it, he took the hand that Oshitari had offered. But didn't move from where he stood.

"Where are we going?" It must have been the dumbest question he had ever asked. "Home. Were its nice and warm. And of course, light." Oshitari replied, looking kind of worried. He'd never seen Atobe looking so unsure of what he was doing, just like a little kid, who needed guidance, help. Just like a normal person.

And they walked side by side in silence. And Oshitari would notice Atobe stealing a glance at the sky every now and then. He smiled, maybe Atobe just hadn't told anyone, or realized himself that he was afraid of the dark.

Atobe's cold fingers accidentally brushed against Oshitarti's warm fingers. While his were so cold; it felt nice. Warming, and comforting. After that, Atobe purposefully let his fingers brush against Oshitari's, until Oshitari just decided to take his hand in his.

"It's going to come right? The light?" Atobe looked worried into the sky ahead of him. "Yeah, it will. But maybe we should just make sure, and wait. Here."Oshitari sat down at the bottom of the hill. Atobe took a seat on the damp grass next to Oshitari. "Thanks." Atobe replied. And they sat there waiting for the sunrise, shoulder pushing against shoulder, hand in hand. Until the sunrise spilled across the sky, spreading, shinning in all it's glory. And it almost seemed like that was when Atobe was finally to let his breath out in a small sigh. Placing a soft kiss on Atobe's lips, Oshitari whispered, "Good Morning, Atobe."


End file.
